


Somebody To You

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Conversations, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft!Drew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: A Conversation Between Lovers.





	Somebody To You

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from _Somebody To You_ by The Vamps
> 
> Enjoy!

"It's very inconvenient- this caring stuff." Drew's voice breaks the calm of the quiet afternoon. 

Seth blinks, suddenly caught off guard by the comment. One second- they're peaceful, enjoying a rare afternoon off. Drew reads, his head resting in Seth's lap. Seth's playing some cellphone game. It's everything they don't usually have time for. 

The next moment- Drew's pondering things that honestly make Seth quite nervous. 

"Wow. I've always wanted someone I love to tell me that to my face." Seth scoffs, hoping he doesn't sound as harsh as the words feel. He's not _offended_. Saying that would be a stretch. He's really more startled by the revelation. "Thanks." 

Drew lifts his head, his face twisted in a mess of confusion. "I didn't mean- shit. I just meant... I was going to say-"

He stops, clearly flustered with the conversation. 

"Go on." 

Drew McIntyre is the one guy Seth _never_ saw himself with. They hadn't gotten along when they first met. Most of the time, it felt like Drew purposely went out of the way to antagonize Seth. 

Then, it all changed one drunken night. 

No one can remember who'd made the first move. They'd accidentally met- a coincidence since they hadn't told anyone their plans. A 'friendly' disagreement broke out over something stupid- they can't remember. Seth, irritated with the world and the conversation and Drew's stupid face, stormed out. 

Drew followed, clearly aware their argument had gone 'too far'. Somehow, they ended up arguing in an alley. 

Before either of them knew what was going on, Drew had Seth against a brick wall- their lips meeting in a warm wet kiss. Drew tasted of Peppermint Schnapps, cinnamon gum and something unidentifiable that plainly said _I shouldn't do this but I am and I don't care._

"It's worth it for you." Drew does his best to hide the fact he's still flustered. "It's inconvenient and half the time, my stomach hurts because I'm afraid of losing you and..." 

Seth's not used to the normally together Drew losing his cool. Even at his tensest, Drew McIntyre _always_ keeps it together. 

"So, yes- this is inconvenient, but I'm okay with that." Drew flops back into Seth's lap, staring up at the ceiling. "Fuck. I messed this up." He buries his face in his hands. "For the record, you're worth the inconvenience." 

Seth reaches down, tucking a loose piece of hair behind Drew's ear. He stays quiet, mentally searching for the words. 

"If it makes you feel better..." Seth's gaze softens, as his fingertips dance across Drew's cheek. "You're an inconvenience to me too." 

"I am?" Drew gazes up, giving Seth a baffled look. 

"Oh yeah." Seth laughs. " _No one gets it_. They think we're too different." 

" _Different_?" Drew scoffs. "We're made of the same thing. Intensity, integrity and passion." 

Seth nods, unsure of what else to say. This entire conversation's just made him think a lot and none of it really makes sense. 

"Regardless, you're my inconvenience." Seth leans over, brushing Drew's lips in a soft kiss. "And I'd have it no other way." 

Drew nods, his eyes softly shining with some far off mystery. Seth knows he could ask but he also doesn't want to. Whatever that mystery is- it's a secret and Seth never wants to pry. 

He just enjoys whatever it is that makes Drew so happy. 

Drew reaches up, caressing Seth's cheek with the underside of his hand. His lips curve in a faint smirk. 

"If you only knew..." 

Seth shakes his head. He doesn't get it, and that's perfectly fine. 

They're happy and that's ultimately what matters. 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from [The Modern Typewriter](https://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/)
> 
> _“It’s very inconvenient, this caring stuff.”_
> 
> _“Wow. I’ve always wanted someone I love to tell me that. Thanks.”_
> 
> _“No - no!” Their face twisted. “I didn’t mean - crap. I just meant - I was going to say - It’s worth it, for you. It’s inconvenient, and annoying, and half the time I have a stomach ache in fear of losing you, but…” Their expression softened. “No inconvenience could make me stop.”_
> 
> _The silence stretched, stunned._
> 
> _“I’ve made a mess of this,” they mumbled._
> 
> _“What can I say.” A smile twitched at the other’s face. “You’re very inconvenient to me too.”_


End file.
